El Cuerpo
by SiliaMiliii -SOFISTA
Summary: Cuando la conoció pensó que era una ángel caído del cielo. ¿Que puede pasar si ella se va?, ¿si ya no esta con él?.. :)...(REEDITADO)


**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertencen son propiedad del grupo Clamp, la historia en parte sí.**

**2- Me base en una de las historias del libro amores que matan de Lucía Laragione. la historia se llama las manos.**

* * *

**SHAORAN POV:**

Cuando te vi por primera vez, quede impresionado al ver a semejante criatura. Parecías un ángel caído del cielo. Tenías un hermoso cabello largo ondulado de color castaño claro que muchas veces a la luz del sol se podían ver reflejos rubios.

Tus labios de un suave rosa, eran un poco llenos pero proporcionados. Pero lo más hermoso de ti eran tus ojos de color esmeralda, parecían dos hermosos luceros. Tu piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana era preciosa cuando se cubría de un hermoso rubor que la hacía brillar.

No había otra criatura que se te igualara. Tú personalidad cariñosa y amable hacía que muchos te quisieran sobre todo los niños, a ellos les encantaba verte tocar el piano y escucharte cantar hermosas melodías.

Aquel día que te conocí supe que jamás podría amar a otra mujer, tú te robaste mi corazón con una sola mirada. Aun recuerdo que ese día te veías tan frágil, que no dude en ayudarte con las cajas que llevabas en tus delgados brazos.

En el momento que me ofrecí a ayudarte supe que estaba perdido. Estabas ayudando a llevar instrumentos a la tienda donde dabas tus clases a niños. Cuando te ofrecí ayuda tus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso rojo que te hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya eras.

Cuando terminamos de acomodar las cajas me ofreciste un vaso con agua, fue tan lindo de tu parte preocuparte de mí, por eso decidí invitarte a salir para el día siguiente como una forma de conocerte más. Tú por supuesto aceptaste con un leve rubor en tus mejillas, me diste la dirección de tu casa para que te pueda ir a recoger.

Cuando llegue a la casa, no podía estar más contento. Wei que es la persona que siempre cuida de mí, ya que mis padres están tan ocupados con sus propias vidas ni siquiera se interesaron en mí, noto inmediatamente lo alegre que había llegado de la empresa. Al contrario de mis padres Wei me pregunto qué era lo que me tenía tan contento.

De primera no le quería contar pero después decidí contárselo ya que él siempre ha actuado como un verdadero padre. Cuando termine mi relato me sonrío y me dijo que si realmente me gustaba que hiciera lo posible por conquistarla. Me dijo que tal vez podría ser difícil pero que la recompensa por haber luchado por ella sería mucho mayor.

Ese pensamiento me reconforto mucho, porque al final te tuve conmigo. Cuando te fui a buscar al día siguiente me quede en bobado mirándote, te veías tan bella con un sencillo vestido blanco que te llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenías puesto un chal sobre tus hombros y tu pelo recogido en una hermosa coleta que te daba un aire de inocencia y sofisticación que me dejaba sin aire.

Tuvimos una velada muy entretenida, conversamos de todo un poco. Cuando mire la hora era la una de la mañana pero fue la mejor noche que pude haber tenido. Me di cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común pero a la vez diferentes. Después de esa cita tuvimos muchas más. Cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia tus ojos se iluminaron e inmediatamente dijiste que sí. Me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. Cuando ya llevábamos 2 años juntos tome la decisión de pedirte matrimonio.

El día que te pedí que te casaras conmigo decidí invitarte a la casa a una cena intima, solo para nosotros. Al arrodillarme y pedirte que fueras mi esposa, la guardiana de mi corazón, tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y moviste tu cabeza en un sí. El día de nuestro matrimonio llego, al verte llegar al altar con tu vestido de novia me quede prendado de ti, te veías tan hermosa, parecías un ángel bajado del cielo.

Vivimos tantas cosas juntos, aun recuerdo tu sonrisa, tu voz cuando tocabas el piano y también recuerdo como era tu trato con los niños. Ellos te adoraban, hasta que un día enfermaste y ahí empezó mi calvario porque tu salud iba empeorando cada día. Cada día que pasaba contigo me decías cuanto me amabas, aun cuando te vi enferma mi amor por ti nunca cambio. Hasta que un día te fuiste de mi lado.

Jamás supere tu perdida, todos me decían que tenía que seguir con mi vida que no querrías verme así, pero sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido. Nada tiene sentido si tú no estás a mi lado. Mi fiel amigo Wei estaba muy preocupado, sobre todo por mi salud que cada día iba decayendo un poco. Ya no comía y no podía dormir porque lo único que deseaba era estar contigo. Wei siempre me pedía que comiera, que no me dejara morir.

- Señorito Shaoran debe comer algo, su salud va a empeorar. A la señorita Sakura no le gustaría verlo así.-

- Sin ella no puedo vivir tranquilo Wei, ella se llevo mi alma y corazón consigo.-

Hasta que un día sentí las teclas del piano tocar una de las melodías preferidas por Sakura, incluso podía oír su voz entonando la dulce canción. Intente ponerme en pie pero no tenia las fuerzas suficientes así que empecé a comer lo que me dejo Wei en una bandeja. Con eso tuve energías para ponerme en pie y bajar al salón donde se encontraba el piano. Empecé a llamarte desesperadamente. Note que el piano tenía la tapa abierta y con mucho mas esfuerzo te llame.

- ¡Sakura, ¿Sakura donde estas!?-

- Señorito Shaoran me estaba llamando.-

- No Wei, estaba llamando a Sakura, ella estuvo aquí estoy seguro que la oí.-

- Señorito es mejor que vaya a descansar, no es bueno que este levantado a estas horas de la noche.-

Volví a mi habitación, estaba molesto porque Wei no me dejo seguir buscándote. Yo se que eras tú la que me llamaba. Que sabe él. Los días siguientes pasó lo mismo, pero no te podía encontrar. Wei creía que me estaba volviendo loco pero no es así, yo era el único que escuchaba tu llamado. Por eso he decidido ir a buscarte pero primero debo deshacerme de Wei. Lo voy a enviar para que vaya en busca de mis amigos para que tengamos una velada en la casa ya que hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con ellos además de que prefiero que el vaya en persona a invitarlo para que les asegure de que estoy bien.

Cuando veo a Wei irse en el auto me apresuro a buscar mis cosas para poder ir en tu búsqueda. Le costó mucho a Wei irse y dejarme a mi solo. Por suerte logre convencerlo, va a tardar unos dos días en volver pero eso me conviene ya que en ese tiempo ya estarás conmigo.

Me subí al auto y tome la dirección al cementerio, mientras iba a buscarte empecé a tararear la canción que te encantaba cantar. Cuando llegue baje las cosas que necesitaba para poder sacarte de tu prisión. Al llegar ilumine tu lapida con la linterna que lleve, era necesario que fuera de noche para que nadie me molestara.

"_Sakura Li Kinomoto"_

_1985-2012_

_"Amada hija, amiga y esposa"_

De inmediato me puse a excavar, cada vez que sacaba una pala con tierra podía escuchar más claro tu canto, hasta que la pala toco tu ataúd, logre sacar lo que quedaba de tierra. Cuando pude abrir tu ataúd el hedor hizo que me desmayara, al despertar de mi inconsciencia mire el interior y te vi allí estabas bien, eras tú la que me llamaba. Tu hermosa voz me trajo hasta ti.

Te veías hermosa, dormías profundamente, tu piel de porcelana no tenía ningún rasguño y tampoco mostraba signos de que estuviera sucia. Así que te saque y te lleve conmigo a nuestro hogar, donde pertenecías.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**WEI POV:**

Espero que el señorito Shaoran esté bien, tengo un mal presentimiento. Por suerte traigo a todos los amigos del señorito, espero que de esa forma deje de llamar a la señorita Sakura y pueda volver a ser el mismo joven que crié.

Al llegar a la mansión, me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Estaba todo demasiado tranquilo. Los amigos del joven Shaoran me ayudaron con las maletas, pero no podía llevarlas yo mismo porque cargaba con el vino que decidí comprarle al joven para que pueda atender a sus invitados.

Empecé a llamar al joven Shaoran para ver donde estaba, sus amigos me seguían de cerca. Cuando llegue al salón me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien, al abrir la puerta no pude evitar soltar las botellas que llevaba en mis brazos. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Él señorito Shaoran estaba con lo que parecía el cadáver o el esqueleto de la señorita Sakura, la estaba besando y abrazando como si fuera real. Ninguno de nosotros imagino que esto sucedería.

Shaoran al verse descubierto se pone a llorar desconsoladamente. Las personas allí presente se quedaron perplejos al ver a su amigo de esa forma, nunca llegaron a pensar que su amor por Sakura y su perdida lo volvieran loco.

Wei ayudo al señorito Shaoran para llevárselo a su habitación. Tenían que pensar que harían con el cadáver descompuesto de la señorita Sakura. Pobre su tumba fue profanada por su esposo que no acepta que ella ya no esta con ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

Una vez que Shaoran se quedo solo en su habitación tomo una decisión, si Sakura no volvería a el en este mundo el tendría que ir a buscarla al más allá. Tomo la sábana y la ato en la viga de su habitación después le amarro la otra parte que estaba libre a su cuello una vez que tuvo todo listo, salto de la silla en la que se subió.

Estuvo varios minutos allí muriendo pero eso ya no importaba porque ahora podía ver a su amada Sakura, ella lo estaba esperando. Cuando Wei entro en la habitación se quedo en shock al ver a su señorito colgado, lo único que pudo gritar fue:

- ¡Señorito Shaoran!

Eso fue lo único que se pudo escuchar ya que Shaoran ahora por fin se encontraba con su amada. Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, él corrió a abrazarla y besarla ahora si podrían estar juntos para siempre. Ya nada los podría separar. Estaban juntos y si se les permitía podrían reencarnar para estar juntos y por fin tener su final feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi One-Shot. primera vez que escribo una historia corta así que quiero su opinión. con gusto aceptare toda clase de comentarios si son educados a la hora de escribirlos.

También les digo que este One-Shot lo he reeditado y le cambie el final para que me digan que les parece :)

**Información para mis lectores:**

Chicas(os) mis otros fics fueron actualizados el día domingo 25. No creo que pueda actualizar hasta la mitad de diciembre porque estoy dando exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. También les aviso que mi fic **El volvió** lo voy a reeditar porque necesito arreglar algunas cosas y también para que ustedes no tengan dificultad al leerlo :)...además una amiga me lo recomendó y me di cuenta de que tenía razón :)

bueno gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les guste y pronto nos leeremos nuevamente.

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** re-edite este capítulo porque tenía muchas faltas, también aprovecho para decirles que tengo una nueva cuenta en Facebook, donde subiré álbumes de fotos para algunas historias, ya subí el de **De vuelta otra vez a mi vida** si desean me agregan allí y además iré publicando los capítulos por allí^^


End file.
